The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn
by LostIn222
Summary: Jean est un écrivain amateur de 22 ans sans emploi. Le jour où Eren lui propose de lui offrir un logement parmi sa troupe de théâtre à condition qu'il leur écrive une comédie musicale, il finit par accepter. C'est là qu'il rencontrera Marco, un jeune acteur fascinant avec qui il apprendra la meilleure chose qu'on puisse savoir un jour : se contenter d'aimer, et de l'être en retour.


**Bonjour bonjour ! :3**

 **Voici donc le début de ma première fanfiction, j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira. Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire est plus ou moins inspirée par le film "Moulin Rouge!", mais elle ne suivra pas exactement la même trame scénaristique que celle du film. Pas** ** _exactement_** **... Je n'en dit pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça ! Enjoy ! :3**

 _There was a boy_

 _A very strange enchanted boy_

 _They say he wandered very far_

 _Very far_

 _Over land and sea_

 _And then one day_

 _A magic day he passed my way_

 _And while we spoke of many things_

 _Fools and kings_

 _This he said to me_

 _"The greatest thing_

 _You'll ever learn_

 _Is just to love_

 _And be loved_

 _In return"_

Paris. Ville de lumière, ville de l'amour, mais surtout, ville incroyablement bruyante et grandement peuplée. Des gens, partout, qui marchent, qui courent, qui vont, qui viennent, à pied, à vélo, en voiture. Des gens qui s'ignorent les uns les autres, trop occupés à poursuivre leur quotidien chacun de leur côté, sans même porter un regard sur ceux qu'ils croisent. Ces gens qui ont chacun leur vie, chacun leurs soucis. Certains sont peut-être mariés, d'autres divorcés, certains parents, d'autres adolescents. Informaticiens, avocats, caissiers et acteurs, musiciens, éboueurs, professeurs et chômeurs, se croisent et s'ignorent. Certains d'entre eux sont peut-être même malades, ou bien dépressifs. Certains ne seront peut-être même plus là demain pour se perdre dans le tintamarre de la capitale.

"Bon sang, c'est moi qui suis dépressif à avoir des pensées pareilles"

Au milieu de ce constant remue-ménage, un jeune homme attendait, assis à la terrasse d'un café, ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire que d'observer le mouvement dans les rues du quinzième. Sur sa table se trouvaient déjà trois tasses de café, toutes vides, témoignant du fait qu'il attendait depuis longtemps déjà. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, persuadé que plus personne ne viendrait, il sentit une main sur son épaule.

-Tu es Jean Kirschtein ?

Il se retourna brusquement. Un garçon brun, qui semblait avoir le même âge que lui, lui faisait face.

-Oui, c'est moi. J'imagine que tu es Eren Jaeger ?

L'interpellé sourit.

-Le seul et l'unique !

Il fit quelques pas et prit place en face de lui. Aussitôt, il appela le serveur qui passait par là, et commanda une menthe à l'eau.

-Je croyais qu'on avait rendez-vous à quatorze heures, déclara Jean, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Il est presque seize heures.

Le brun se gratta la nuque et grimaça.

-C'est vrai, c'est vrai. J'ai eu un... un petit souci personnel. Je te prie de m'excuser.

Le serveur lui apporta sa menthe à l'eau, il le remercia et l'entama sur-le-champ. Jean se surprit à l'observer. Il avait l'air fatigué, ses cheveux en bataille retombaient sur ses yeux verts cernés, mais qui n'en étaient pas moins pétillants. Il était vêtu d'une chemise à carreaux bleu azur que recouvrait une veste à capuche verte, trop grande pour lui. L'observé déglutit bruyamment et reposa sa boisson, puis croisa les bras sur la table en fixant Jean intensément. Ce-dernier eut un mouvement de recul en voyant son index se rapprocher de son visage.

-Tu as le profil d'un écrivain, déclara Eren en fronçant les sourcils, sans se détacher de son sourire.

Jean inclina la tête sur le côté.

-C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça.

Eren ricana.

-Parce que ce n'est pas vrai. T'as pas du tout l'air d'un écrivain. T'as plutôt l'air d'un type déprimé et paumé qui joue de l'accordéon dans la rue le dimanche après-midi pour se faire quelques sous, et qui a confié sa coupe de cheveux à un coiffeur visiblement pourri le samedi d'avant. C'est ce que je vois quand je te regarde.

Jean se sentit vexé. Il se redressa et fusilla le garçon du regard.

-Si tu comptes me dire ce genre de chose souvent, ce n'est même pas la peine d'espérer compter sur moi pour ce boulot. Je me casse.

Il se leva et commença à se retourner. Eren se leva également, un air paniqué sur le visage.

-Non, attends ! Je suis désolé, je voulais pas te blesser. J'ai lu ce que tu as écrit, c'est génial. Il faut que tu acceptes de nous aider.

\- "Nous" ? demanda Jean, perplexe.

Eren retrouva son sourire.

-Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'on attend de toi.

Jean obéit. Eren se racla la gorge et se rassit, les mains croisées et l'air soudainement très sérieux.

-Voilà. Je fais partie d'une compagnie de théâtre, comme tu as pu le voir sur mon site Internet, si tu l'as consulté. Mais j'imagine que tu l'as fait, sinon tu ne serais pas là. (Jean aquiesça silencieusement.) Et donc, le truc, c'est qu'on manque horriblement d'argent. Alors on s'est dit qu'on allait faire une super comédie musicale, qu'on étalerait sur trois représentations : la première partie un vendredi soir, la seconde un samedi soir et la dernière un dimanche soir. Comme ça, avec l'argent que les gens devront payer à l'entrée, on arrivera sans doute à retrouver un niveau économique plus ou moins stable. On veut tenter le tout pour le tout.

-Et comment est-ce que vous comptez financer tout ça, si vous manquez d'argent ?

Eren grimaça à nouveau.

-Le directeur a rendez-vous avec un éventuel producteur, demain soir.

Jean, le regard dans le vague jusqu'alors, redressa la tête et dévisagea Eren.

-Très bien. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi vous avez besoin de moi.

Eren soupira.

-Eh ben tu vois, mon pote, le problème, c'est qu'en plus de manquer d'argent, on manque aussi d'inspiration. Personne ne sait bien écrire parmi nous, et on n'a encore aucune idée du thème de la pièce. Alors on a besoin de quelqu'un qui aurait beaucoup d'imagination, un talent incroyable pour l'écriture, et qui serait d'accord pour ne pas être payé très cher. Et on m'a donné une semaine pour trouver ce quelqu'un.

Jean fronça les sourcils.

-Ca doit être difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui répondrait à ces deux critères et qui accepterait le troisième, déclara-t-il. Tu as une semaine à partir de quand ?

-J'avais une semaine, corrigea le brun. Jusqu'à demain soir.

Jean ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il soupira.

-Eh bien. Je te souhaite bonne chance, alors.

Eren écarquilla les yeux en le voyant faire mine de se lever à nouveau.

-Hé ! Attends ! C'est toi qui m'as contacté, tu peux pas t'enfuir comme ça maintenant que tu sais ce qu'il t'attend !

-Eren, j'ai besoin de sous, j'habite encore chez ma mère. Il faut que je trouve un boulot stable et bien rémunéré pour pouvoir me payer un appartement et lui lâcher enfin les baskets. Je suis désolé, mais cela ne m'intéresse pas.

Il se leva, attrapa son sac et commença à s'éloigner.

Eren se leva précipitamment, jeta un billet sur la table pour sa menthe à l'eau et accourut derrière Jean.

-Attends, mais attends ! Tu peux pas nous laisser comme ça !

-Si, je peux. Je ne me suis engagé en rien, j'ai juste demandé à te rencontrer pour que tu m'expliques en quoi ce job consistait. Tu es arrivé deux heures après l'heure fixée pour notre rendez-vous et tu m'expliques que je ne serai payé que très peu pour écrire toute une comédie musicale ? Désolé, c'est non.

Eren se figea, la bouche entrouverte, ses yeux verts reflétant toujours cette même lueur de panique. Il commençait à perdre Jean de vue.

"Si dans une semaine tu n'as trouvé personne, on peut dire adieu à notre producteur, et à tous nos projets. On ne peut compter que sur toi, Eren."

Il sursauta. Il ne devait pas le laisser partir. Il courut en direction de Jean et lorsqu'il fut assez près, il lui sauta dessus et le poussa contre la façade d'un des immeubles que longeait le trottoir. Jean lâcha un cri de surprise et de douleur lorsque son épaule cogna le bâtiment en béton.

-T'es malade ou quoi ? cria Jean. Lâche moi ! Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé !

-On peut te loger ! cria Eren à son tour.

Jean se figea.

-Quoi ?

-On peut te loger, répéta-t-il. On ne pourra pas te payer beaucoup, mais on peut te loger dans le bâtiment où on habite tous. Il y a deux chambres non utilisées, tu pourras utiliser l'une des deux gratuitement si tu acceptes. Je t'en prie, Jean, tout est foutu si tu ne nous aide pas.

Ils se fixèrent silencieusement quelques instants, tous deux immobiles. Jean finit par briser le silence en soupirant. Il tenta de se détacher de l'emprise d'Eren et ce dernier le lâcha.

-C'est payé combien, exactement ?

Le grand sourire d'Eren réapparut et ils se remirent à marcher parmi la foule.

-Je ne sais pas exactement, il faudrait que je demande au directeur.

-Super, souffla sarcastiquement le blond.

-Tu n'as qu'à venir le rencontrer et le lui demander toi-même. On joue justement Roméo et Juliette demain soir, ce sera l'occasion pour toi de le voir et de te rendre compte de ce qu'on vaut !

Jean lâcha un petit rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Eren.

-Roméo et Juliette, sérieusement ?

-Eh ben, quoi ?

-C'est pas vraiment original. J'aurais cru que vous étiez le genre de troupe qui jouait des pièces plus modernes que du Shakespeare.

Eren fronça les sourcils.

-Eh bien, on fait encore ce qu'on veut, non ? C'est celle qu'on arrive le mieux à jouer. Et puis, tu n'as jamais vu un Roméo aussi beau que le nôtre, crois-moi.

Jean tourna la tête vers Eren.

-Ah oui ?

Le brun eut un petit sourire en coin.

-Intéressé ? demanda-t-il.

L'écrivain détourna la tête et rougit légèrement.

-Mais non. Je ne le connais même pas. Et puis, je ne suis pas...-

-Tu dis ça, mais justement, tu ne le connais pas encore. Tu verras l'effet qu'il fait, c'est-

-Et qu'en est-il de Juliette ? Elle doit être jolie aussi, j'imagine.

Eren leva les bras en l'air.

-C'est une _déesse_!

Jean éclata de rire.

-Elle est magnifique, continua Eren. Une petite blonde aux yeux bleus, douce et délicate. Et elle joue merveilleusement bien. Elle est parfaite.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais trop, là ?

Le brun baissa les bras et se tourna complètement vers Jean.

-Je te promets que non. Mais, malheureusement pour nous, elle est casée, et sa copine n'est absolument pas prêteuse.

Jean haussa les épaules et sourit.

-J'ai hâte de rencontrer tout ce monde, déclara-t-il.

Eren lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

-Et moi j'ai hâte qu'ils te rencontrent, Jean Kirschtein.

 **Et voilà ! Je ne sais pas vraiment quand est-ce que je publierai la suite, mais j'espère le plus tôt possible ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **(PS : Ne vous inquiétez pas, notre ami aux freckles ne tardera pas à arriver)**


End file.
